literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Burns
Robert Burns, conocido afectuosamente como Robbie Burns y Rabbie Burns, fue un poeta escocés. Nació el 25 de enero de 1759 y falleció el 21 de julio de 1796. Está conocido sobre todo por sus poemas en lengua escocesa,La lengua escosesa es un idioma relacionado de cerca al inglés e incluso considerado como un dialecto del inglés por muchos escoceses. Por lo general, los nativos de habla inglesa entienden el escocés escrito sin gran dificultad, aunque no entienden el sentido de todas las palabras en el texto. aunque también escribía poemas para lectores no escoceses en un dialecto escocés del inglés y en inglés estándar. Algunos de sus poemas existen en versiones escocesas e inglesas. Los poemas en inglés de Burns suelen incluír expresiones más claras de sus opiniones políticas y sociales. La letra escrita por Burns para la canción Auld Lang Syne (literalmente: "Hace mucho tiempo") está cantada en una forma ligeramente modificada en fiestas del Año Nuevo en varios lugares del mundo. Su canción Scots Wha Hae ("Los escoces que tienen algo") fue considerada para mucho tirmpo como el himno nacional no oficial de Escocia. Otras obras conocidas de Burns incluyen A Red, Red Rose ("Una rosa muy roja"), A Man's A Man for A" That ("Todo esto es lo que hace un hombre"), To a Mouse ("Poema dedicado a un ratón"), Ae First Kiss ("Un primer beso"), The Battle of Sheramur ("La batalla de Sheramur"), Address to a Haggis ("Discurso dado en homenaje a un haggis"), Tam O' Shanter y Halloween. Burns se considera como precusor de los poetas del movimiento romántico de los siglos XVIII y XIX y su inflencia se ve en movimientos políticos liberales y socialistas posteriores. Las obras de Burns y la cultura escocesa en general se celebra en la Noche de Burns (inglés: Burns Night), el 25 de enero. el aniversario del nacimiento de Burns y una noche importante para la gente en Escocia y personas cuyos antepasados eran escoceses en todas partes del mundo. Según los resultados de una encuesta organizada en 2009 por la cadena de televisión escocesa STV, Robert Burns fue el escocés más grande de todos los tiempos. Biografía left|thumb|180px|Imagen de Robert Burns en un sello postal de la Unión Soviética emitido en [[1956.]] Robert Burns nació en Alloway en el condado de Ayrshire en el sudeste de Escocia el 25 de enero de 1759. Fue el primer de siete hijos del agricultor arrendetario William BurnesRobert Burns empleaba la ortografía "Burnes" para su apellido hasta 1786. y Agnes Brown. Durante un periódo breve fue alumno en la escuela Dalrymple Parish School pero los máximos responasables para la enseñanza de Robert Burns eran su padre y unos tutores privados. Burns empezó a trabajar como obrero en granjas cuando era muy joven. Burns sufrió de probelemas de salúd muy graves más tarde en la vida como consecuencia del trabajo duro que hizo. El primer poema conocido de Burns, O, Once I Lov'd A Bonnie Lassie ("Amaba a una chica hermosa"), fue escrito en 1775 cuando el poeta tenía quince años de edad. En 1786, Burns recibió una oferta de empleo en una plantación en JamaicaAunque esclavos trabajaban en la plantación en Jamaica, está evidente en su poema de 1790 The Slave's Lament ("El lamento del esclavo") que Burns fue en contra de la esclavitud. como contable. Sin fondos necesarios para pagar para el viaje a Jamaica, alguien aconsejó a Burns editar una antología de sus poemas para ganar dinero. La primera edición de su libro Poems Chiefly in the Scottish Dialect ("Poemas predominamente en el dialecto escocés") salió a la venta el 31 de julio de 1786 y fue un éxito desde el principio. Burns decidió no emigrar a Jamaica. Se trasladó a Edimburgo donde fue acceptado por la comunidad de escritores de la ciudad. right|thumb|200px|Estatua de Robert Burns en Dumfries, Escocia. En 1788, Burns regresó a Ayrshire para volver a trabajar como granjero. Sin embargo, seguía escribiendo poesía. En 1791, Burns vendió su granja y fue al condado vecino de Dumfries y Galloway para vivir en la ciudad de Dumfries. Contribuyó a antologías de canciones folclóricas y canciones populares escocesas, a veces cambiando la letra de una canción o escribiendo una letra nueva para música folclórica vieja. Es posible que Burns fue maniaco depresivo y alcohólico y que sufrió de una afección cardiáca reumática. Como consecuencia de su mala salúd, parecía mucho más viejo que lo que era de verdad. Falleció el 21 de julio de 1796 a los 37 años de edad. Fue enterrado en una tumba normal y corriente con nada más una lápida en el cementerio de la iglesia Saint Michael's en Dumfries. En 1815, su cadaver fue trasladado a un mausoleo construido especialmente para él en el mismo cementerio. Burns se casó con Jean Armour en 1788 pero le era infiel. Se sabe que tenía relaciones sexuales con las mujeres Elizabeth Patton, Mary Campbell, Agnes McLehose, Jenny Clow y Margaret Cameron. Fue padre de doce hijos. Noche de Burns [[Archivo:Bob Purdie addressing haggis 20040124.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Un hombre lee el poema de Robert Burns Address to a Haggis ("Discurso dado en homenaje a un haggis")en una fiesta de la Noche de Burns en Oxford, Inglaterra el 24 de enero de 2004..]] La Noche de Burns (inglés: Burns Night) en el 25 de enero, el aniversario del nacimiento de Robert Burns, es una noche de fiesta para muchas personas en Escocia e incluso se considera como segundo día nacional no oficial del país.El día nacional ofici al de Escocoa es el Día de San Andrés, el santo patrono del país, el 30 de noviembre. La Noche de Burns se celebra también muy a menudo en Irlanda del Norte, donde la mayoría de la población protestante es de origen escocés. También se celebra entre grupos de personas de ascendencia escocesa y entre grupos de aficionados de la poesía de Burns en todo el mundo. Aunque puede ser organizada para cualquier noche del año, una cena en honor a Robert Burns y su poesía, llamada Cena de Burns (inglés: Burns supper), suele tener lugar en la Noche de Burns, o por lo menos poco antes o poco después de la fecha. Las Cenas de Burns pueden ser formales o informales. Para una Cena de Burns formal hay una ceremonía de diez pasos que hay que seguir en orden estricto. Los platos servidos en las Cenas de Burns, tanto formales como informales, suelen ser haggis, nabos y patatas con whisky escocés. En las Cenas de Burns formales e informales se suele leer algo de la poesía de Burns. Las primeras Cenas de Burns eran organizadas en el siglo XVIII por amigos de Robert Burns para el 21 de julio, el aniversario del fallecimiento de Burns. El primer Burns Club, con algunos miembros que habían conocido a Robert Burns cuando era vivo, fue creado en la ciudad de Greenock en Escocia en 1801. Fue el primer grupo en organizar Cenas de Burns para el aniversarrio del nacimiento de Burns y no para el aniversario de su muerte. Notas Enlaces externos *Obras de Robert Burns en Wikisource (en escocés e inglés). *Citas de Robert Burns en Wikiquote (en escocés e inglés). *Citas de Robert Burns en Wikiquote en español. *Audiolibros libres y gratis de las obras de Robert Burns en LibriVox (en escocés e inglés). en:Robert Burns categoría:Escritores en escocés Categoría:Poetas en escocés Categoría:Escritores del siglo XVIII Categoría:Nacidos en 1759 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1796 Categoría:Escritores del Reino Unido Categoría:Escritores de Escocia Categoría:Poetas del Reino Unido Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Poetas en inglés